I'm yours
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: I explain in teh A/N header and footer. This story...really has no point, but I still thought it was internet worthy. Heheh; Plz R&R. THX Y'ALL!XD Basically akuroku fluff.


Wow. That was possibly the only way to explain this...this place. It was...astoundingly white. Why? Why white, of all colors?  
Is it because it's the brightest one? I walked a little further in. One the floor was a crest. The seats, or so I assued they were, were different heights. Where...am I? Where?

"Rox-as!" I heard someone call. Roxas? Is that...are they talking to me? I turned. Some dude with a black coat was standing there. "I figured YOU of all people would come back here, Roxas." I binked. What's he talking about? He put a and on his hip.  
"Although...it IS a little strange for me to be here as well, no?" I cocked my head. He chuckled. "What? No english this time? Parlez-vous fran ais?" I blinked. "Espa ol?" He was confussing me. Seriously, how'd this guy even KNOW that many languages? He tapped his chin. "Wie w r's Geman?" This is getting silly. "I...speak...english." I chocked out. He clapped.

"Very good, Rox-as! Very good!" He said. I don't like this. I'm being treated like a child. "Well...you remember language.  
let's see if you can fight!" He out stretched his arms. Flames surrounded him. I backed up from the intensidy. Two spiked wheels appeared in each of his hands. He laughed. "Get ready, Roxas! Here I come!" He yelled. He threw one of the wheels, which egnited in mid air. I gasped and ducked. He was...laughing at me. "C'mon, Roxas!" He yelled, throwing the second one. "Do SOMETHING, Mr. key blade master!" My eye brows knit together. What? I...it's faintly there, but I still don't remember all of it. I had to lay on the floor to dodge the second. I got up and glarred at him. "W-What d'you want from me?!" I yelled. I seen his teeth glisten as he smirked. "You know exactly what I want, you just forgot is all." What?! He got out of battle stance. "Please, Roxas. Try to remember. Please." I blinked again. "Who...are you sure I'm...Roxas?" He nodded. "Snap out of it! You know who you are, and who I am! It's me, got it memorized?!" I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"C'mon, shorty, you just-"

"For the last time, I am not short, Ax!" I yelled. I realized what I had said and covered my mouth in surprise. The man was just as surprised as I was. "Roxas..." He whispered. "Roxas, it's me. Ya know...Axel?" Axel...that rung a bell. A small bell, but a bell in the least. "Roxas, please! Us...all we had...don't you remember?!" He cried. I blinked and shook my head. He took his hood off. Red hair bounced out in little spikes and I had to wonder, were those natural?! His eyes were green. Not normal green. A cat-like green that pierced the soul at times. Wait...how did I know that?

"Roxas...ya gotta remember. ...please..." 'Axel' pled. I shook my head. "If you're trying to be funny, this isn't!" I yelled.  
He looked really hurt and sat down. Almost...It almost looked like he were...crying... "Uhh...Axel?" He looked up.

"What? You finally remember somethin'?!" He yelled. I winced. "N-No...but...how...did I...know you?" I was struggling for the right words. He laughed lightly. "You were a friend. No...you were more than that. You were my partner." I starred at him. This must really hurt him, these things I don't remember. I sighed, biting my lip. It's a habit. "Well...we're going in circles." I muttered. He smiled at me. "Yeah. I think we are...actually." He said, standing up. I watched him walk over to me. I was tence at what he might do. I STILL think this dude's crazy. I mean...seriously. Bi-polar much? He was now right in front of me, forcing me to look up just so I could see his face. I was stunned at the resemblance of a rising sun and him. With his wild hair, there wasn't that much of a difference. I watched his hand slowly come up to my face. He cupped my cheek, running his thumb over it. I slightly leaned into the touch...but it was way too familar for me to be comfortable with. "Who...are you?" I asked in a daze. Although he grinned I could tell it was laced with saddness. "I'm yours." 


End file.
